


death of a hero

by jenovibez



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jeno, M/M, Only Kinda Tho, Top Huang Ren Jun, Wedding Night, artist!renjun, i miss ot7 dream, im not sure what i’m doing rlly, i’m new hi, jaemin is a genius, lapslock, officeworker!jeno, they’re all just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovibez/pseuds/jenovibez
Summary: mark says, and that's all renjun hears before jeno's lips are against his and he's crying, again.but it's happy this time."i love you."





	death of a hero

**Author's Note:**

> hey it’s renwinrights from wattpad and i’m finally making the jump to ao3 so some support would be appreciated but it’s ok,, anyways hope you guys enjoy my work i’ll do on here!

renjun and jeno always seem to have the same, boring routine;

renjun wakes up first, makes a cup of strong (but not as strong as jaemin's) coffee as he ticks off the day on their calendar. then he showers, and jeno starts to wake up. by the time the elder is out of the shower, jeno has made breakfast. 

by sunrise, they're dressed and fully awake, ready to go off to their long day of university and work. jeno always gets home first, so he runs a bath for renjun, as he knows the older always comes home stressed. their evening ends with a home cooked dinner, unless they're too lazy. 

then it's a takeaway. 

——

sometimes, their monotonous routine is broken up, whether it's for the good or the bad. 

renjun sits on his bed, drowning in fabric as his feverishly hot skin seeming sears through the thin linen. he holds a book between his fingers, blanket over his lap as he sits cross legged, waiting out what seems to be the seasonal flu. 

his head rests against the headboard of his bed, eyes closing occasionally as he drifts in and out of consciousness, with his mind hazy and his nose blocked. he glances in the mirror a total of once in several hours, and he notices his eyes are red and his cheeks are flushed. 

at some point, he falls asleep. 

he wakes up to his shoulders being shook gently, and he lets out a small sound of protest before he opens his eyes, only to see jeno. his eyes fly wide open, and he throws his arms around jeno's shoulders, hugging him tightly. 

"missed you jen..."

he mumbles softly, and jeno laughs quietly, stroking his hair. renjuns eyes flutter shut again momentarily, opening them straight away when jeno starts speaking again. 

"missed you too, junnie."

he replies smoothly, and renjun feels his cheeks heating up. jeno moves to press a kiss to his lips, but renjun turns his head at the last moment. 

"junnie, please?" 

jeno murmurs against his cheek, nosing at renjuns jaw. renjun can almost feel the younger pouting against his skin. 

"i'm sick, jen.. don't want you to get sick too.." 

he mumbles, and jeno reluctantly pulls away, resorting to pressing another kiss to his cheek and running a hand through his hair. he looks down at renjun, sighing as he feels the other boy's forehead. 

"you gotta sleep junnie. ill be here in a sec."

he says softly, and renjun immediately nods, eyes slipping closed as he succumbs to his exhaustion. at some point down the line, he feels jeno slip into bed next to him, and for once it's the younger's arm around his own waist. 

"i love you."

——

but sometimes, their evenings are a little different. 

jeno comes home after a long day at work to find renjun curled up on the couch, and frowns as he notices bubbles flowing from their kitchen. 

"jun, what's the matter?"

he says quietly, placing a hand on the elder boy's shoulder. he receives a huff and an unexpected shove as he stumbles back a little. 

"dishwasher and the washing machine are broken, jen, what the hell are we gonna do now?" 

he says, anguish tainting his voice as his head falls back into the pillows, and jeno lets out a quiet sigh. 

"i can do some overtime at the studio, don't worry about it."

he replies, and renjuns eyes fly open as he shakes his head in immediate protest. 

"i should get a job, a real job, my art isn't earning nearly enough anymore jen."

he says, pout adorning his lips as he stands up, vision blurring a little at the fast speed. he lilts to one side, but jeno wraps his arms around him quickly. 

"junnie, don't worry, i promise i'll do something, alright? you can't give up your dreams for something as meagre as this."

jeno murmurs, and renjun just wants to cry. 

"you're just so good to me, jen.."

he replies, burying his head in jeno's neck and breathing in his calming fragrance. jeno's hand comes up to grip at his lower back and keep him steady, and all renjun can think of is jeno. 

renjun decides to rest that evening, so they end the day by ordering a pizza and cuddling until they both fall asleep, drifting away to a land without problems. renjun drifts off later than jeno, mumbling to himself before he too falls asleep. 

"i love you too.."

——

aside from small problems like that, their routine is rarely broken. illness and malfunctions pass, and their relationship seemingly stands the test of time. 

the next time renjun lets himself go, relax a little, it's because his hard work has finally paid off. it's his graduation ceremony day, and he's finally received their degrees, and renjun can't help but cry in relief. 

when he returns home, rather than letting the elder wind down alone, jeno stays by his side, showering him with love and affection that he's longed for him to give him. 

he can't go anywhere without jeno's arms wrapped around his waist and the younger's lips are pretty much attached to his neck. when jeno finally does run his usual bath, he sets a new bath bomb and body wash on the counter, leaving a warm towel, fresh from their only-just-working tumble dryer. 

when he finally slips into the hot water, he feels the stress he'd had leading up to this day seeping out of him, and he closes his eyes in bliss. suddenly, he beautiful silence is pierced as he hears the door creak open, and he looks up to see jeno looking at him with an expression of pure love. 

he kneels down beside the bath, slipping his hand into renjuns as the elder lifts it out of the water, lacing their fingers together. jeno simply presses a kiss to the back of renjuns hand gently. 

"i love you renjunnie."

he breathes out, and renjuns cheeks burn. 

"i love you more."

——

despite all the sweet words, their relationship doesn't go without lows. 

jeno's been closed off, staying at work late at night and leaving so early in the morning that it's still pitch black outside. 

renjun's been lonely, to put it shortly. 

so when he starts to drift off at night, his sudden realisation that the door has unlocked and the click of it shutting has stirred him, he jumps out of bed. he stands by the door for a second, tears filling his eyes as his bottom lip wobbles and his mind runs wild on what's the matter with jeno? 

but he knows his time is running out, so when he hears the microwave beep faintly in their kitchen, he steps out into the living room, drowning in jeno's sweater and shorts. his fluffy socks cushion his feet from what would be the cold marble floor, and he hugs his arms as his eyes try to adjust to the bright lights. 

he hears jeno shuffling around in the kitchen, and when he pokes his head around the corners to see jeno wandering around, half asleep with dark circles under his eyes, his tears finally spill over his lash line. jeno must hear his sniffle, because he turns his head, shedding his suit jacket and shirt as he wraps renjun up in his arms. 

"i'm sorry i've been away so much, jun."

he whispers, and renjun wipes his eyes on his sweater paws. 

"missed you, jen.." 

he mumbles, face hidden in jeno's neck. 

"i missed you too. i've been working on something important, i'll be around the house soon, promise."

jeno says softly, kissing renjuns head as he scoops him up in his arms, carrying him towards their room. 

renjun falls asleep in his embrace that night, to the sound of jeno's whispers. 

"i love you the most."

——

their breakup seemed unlikely, yet inevitable however. everyone knew that they would end it, as they both had such contrasting views on what their ultimate goal in life was. so when jeno mutters the words, "lets break up.", renjuns heart drops. 

it must be some kind of sick joke. 

he thinks, but when jeno begins to pick up some of his prized possessions, he realises that their situation is all too real. the younger rushes around, with renjun standing there and watching him like a deer in the headlights. but before jeno can properly leave, he manages to gather his thoughts at least a little. 

"jeno."

he says quietly, but not too quiet that jeno can't hear his soft voice and turn around. 

"yeah?"

he replies, voice laced with concern as he walks back towards renjuns open door. 

"could you kiss me one more time?"

jeno obliges, indulging him in one final kiss before he disappears. 

but their love truly was something special, as nothing less than a day later did jeno appear at renjuns door, apologies spilling over his lips as he held renjun tightly, pressing their lips together. 

"i love you so much, huang renjun."

——

the next time their routine is broken after that, it's happy. happier than renjun has ever been. their schedules have been clashing, with jeno at the office and studio while renjun works from home and from a studio with his cousin, sicheng. 

so what he isn't expecting, is for jeno to whisk him off to their bedroom as soon as he arrives home, shove a suitcase and change of clothes into his hands. when he's changed, he looks down at the outfit jeno has chosen for him and smiles. 

a simple blue button down with an appliqué on the left side of his chest, and simple black trousers. jeno slides his glasses on, before pressing a kiss to his lips. 

"come on, we've got somewhere to be!"

the younger says, before picking up his own bag and grabs renjuns hand, pulling the shorter along with him to the car. jeno holds the door for him like a true gentleman, and renjun feels butterflies in his stomach as he looks at him. 

after what feels like hours, but turns out to be about forty five minutes, they arrive at what looks like a cute cottage in the woods. jeno helps him out of the car, smiling at him the whole time they unpack their clothes. 

at dinner time, jeno takes him out on the small balcony and they look up at the stars together, exchanging small kisses and sweet nothings, and renjun thinks that nothing could get better than this. 

but then it does. 

when he sees jeno shift a little from his spot on the lounge chair, he thinks nothing of it, until he turns his full attention to jeno and sees him on one knee. 

that's when he tears up. 

jeno just keeps watching him with an indescribable smile, and renjun feels his heart leap as he watches the younger pull a velvet box out of his pocket, presenting the ring to renjun as he opens his mouth. 

"huang renjun—ive been in love with you for so fucking long and i just can't wait any longer, and i'm sorry if this seems sudden but i just can't wait—will you.. would you consider— will you marry me?"

jeno stutters out, and despite that renjun can only see how perfect jeno is. with tears streaming down his cheeks, he nods and stutters out his own "yes." before jeno slips the simple diamond ring on his slim ring finger.

the younger pulls him into a tight hug, and he sobs into jeno's shoulder instead of his own hands. 

renjun didn't think he'd be engaged by the age of 21, but then again he didn't think he'd have graduated anything by this age either.

"i love you so, so much lee jeno."

——

their routine begins to fall apart as they work their way into their second year of being engaged, as renjun finally, finally begins to make breakthroughs with his art, and jeno begins to earn more and more promotions as he works harder and harder. 

sometimes, they're having dinner at a fancy gala, conversing with the higher ups of the company as they sip expensive wine, dressed in expensive suits and surrounded by women in glitzed out gowns and men in crisp suits. 

other times, they're curled up on the sofa together, eating a cheap pizza in their older, comfier clothes as they watch an old horror movie, or a cheesy comedy, basking in the glow of each other's company. 

at their expensive dinners, renjun is reclusive. despite his expensive beige suit and styled chocolate brown hair, topped off with a matching creme beret and glittering jewellery making him look like a prince, he doesn't talk much. 

he's approached by many, some knowing him as jeno's boyfriend, others trying to hit on him and some simply fans of his art, but he waves them all off with a shy smile and a cute giggle as he runs off. 

but when they're at home, just the two of them in the same apartment as three years ago, when renjun was on the verge of giving up on his dreams, he's unafraid to be loud, express more emotions than the stone cold, regal one he displays to others. 

jeno laughs with him as the elder situates himself on one of his thighs as he animatedly describes how he "totally fucked up the recent painting". he runs his hand through the boys hair, an amused smile appearing on his lips as they share a sweet kiss. 

"i love you just as much as you do i, how about that for the genius?"

——

however civil they act in public, their pristine reputations and perfect schedules making them seem like all that matters is each other and their jobs, pretty much their lives now, that all changes when renjun and jeno enter their shared bedroom. 

often times, this is where they share the most emotion, passion, quintessential lifestyle and incomparable reputations devolving into nothing but love for each other. 

jeno slots his lips together with renjuns briefly, pulling away to mouth along the elders jaw, hot breath searing away at his already too hot skin. 

"renjunnie."

jeno breathes out when renjun dips his head into the younger's neck, hot mouth laving open mouthed kisses down the column of his neck, leaving a trail of light marks. 

renjun lets out another giggle, all too similar to the one he shares with the world upon being noticed by a fan, or when he nervously tries to deflect attention off of himself. 

"jen."

he replies quietly, whining quietly as jeno lifts him further up in his lap, big hands looping under his plush thighs as he pouts. 

"come on, jen, please."

renjun says, sporadically pushing his hips down against jeno's, the tiniest whimpers and whines escaping his mouth mixing with jeno's deeper groans as he presses his lips to the younger's. 

jeno grinds his hips up to meet renjuns, but looks up at him with eyes full of love and adoration, piercing through renjuns lustful haze and just making him fall in love with jeno all over again. 

"i love you, jeno."

he mutters, a higher pitched whine escaping his lips as jeno smirks against his skin, biting down lightly. 

"i love you so goddamn much."

——

renjuns wedding day isn't quite what he expected; it's already a break from what used to be their norm, and he's not sure whether to count it as a blessing or a curse. 

the venue was cancelled, due to a technical malfunction or something, renjun wasn't paying attention as he was bawling his eyes out instead. 

secondly, the band that was supposed to be playing was cancelled, due to the lead singer planning to expose him for dating him for something similar to four months, seemingly wanting to get back with him. 

he didn't know whether it was his fame, fortune or just plain him he was after though. 

after this, the ring bearer, jeno's little cousin, fell ill after he ate a bad serving of roast dinner at a restaurant, and it was just at the right time to mess up jeno and renjuns plans. lastly, the cake was delivered to the wrong address, wrong venue and it was unfortunately too far along the path of melting. so renjuns dream cake was a far off dream for him. 

but jaemin, sweet jaemin, found them both moping around jeno's office dressed in the most unflattering of outfits to fit their moods, he immediately asks them what the problem is and as soon as he hears of their misfortunes, rushes out into the office. 

he shouts over his shoulder for them to stay put, and they're more than happy to oblige. however, an hour later, jaemin comes back, two suits in hand as he shoves them at the pair. 

"put them on, meet me downstairs in my office in exactly... eight minutes!"

he says, regular cheerful tone back in his voice as he skips out of the room, leaving a baffled jeno and renjun to change. they follow his orders though, with jeno listening to the younger for once rather than bossing him around, and they walk down to his office hand in hand. 

but jaemin pulls renjun away from jeno, leaving the older boy with jisung and chenle as he leaves, whisking jeno off somewhere renjun doesn't even know. 

the younger boy plays with his hair, trying to sooth him as chenle strikes up a regular conversation, watching renjun with an amused expression. when jaemin finally appears again, he leads him to the small quad area in the centre of their block, big enough for a small crowd. 

the glass walls surrounding it are adorned with white fairy lights, shredded paper on the floor creating what would be confetti, and renjun smiles. there's a small roll of red carpet from their halloween party along the floor, and a few balloons are strung up above where his eyes fall to next. 

jeno and their boss, mark, are stood at the other end of the carpet, with mark standing in as what he assumes would be the priest, but he can't help but stare at jeno. 

jeno, with his platinum blonde hair, jeno, with his everlasting pearlescent smile, jeno, with his warm heart so big and willing to help that he could teach anyone to love. as he's led down the aisle by jaemin, he glances around at his coworkers, cheeks flaring red as they watch him with big smiles mirroring jeno's. 

when he reaches jeno and mark, jaemin steps aside, and renjun unconsciously links his hands with the younger boys. 

"i believe that you wrote your own vows?" 

mark breathes out after a second of letting the two  
admire each other, and they both nod. mark points to jeno, and renjun feels a little lightheaded. 

"huang renjun, i love you so goddamn much—i always have. since the moment we met in high school i knew you were the one for me—i was gonna do a more interesting vow but i don't have my guitar so i'm kinda gonna be rambling here."

he starts, and renjun lets out a happy laugh. 

"so, junnie, today has been a rather crazy day if i do say so myself. but to be honest i really shouldn't be surprised—we've had a lot of crazy days anyways. there was our first date, our first kiss, the first time you told me you loved me, and the day you told me you would in fact, marry me."

jeno says, twiddling his thumbs with an anxiousness that renjun rarely sees in him. 

"also, yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that too, because every single day that i get to be with someone as amazing and beautiful and purely perfect as you is crazy to me. i love you so much. and i'm really worried about dancing in front of our friends so if you could hold my hands then that'd be even better. the end."

he finishes, and renjun has tears in his eyes as mark turns to him, lets him speak. 

"okay, well—i've been planning this wedding for more or less the last six months, even though we've been engaged for way longer than that and i kinda feel bad about it too—but if you told me yesterday everything that was gonna go wrong, i definitely would have had a panic attack that sent me into the emergency room, but i'm here, and i've honestly never been happier."

he says, almost all in one as by the time he finishes, he's breathless. 

"life is so very unpredictable—not everything's in our control, much as i would like it to be—but as long as you're with the right people, you can handle anything and everything. and you, lee jeno, are obviously the right person for me, and i'm so glad that i met you."

renjun continues, smiling as he looks up at the younger. 

"i love you so much."

he says softly, almost a whisper, and he's got tears in his eyes again. 

"you're my dream boy, renjun."

jeno says quietly, reaching up to cup renjuns cheek. 

"and i love you too."

he adds, before looking back at mark expectedly. the elder clears his throat, looking ahead of him. 

"ring bearer, please present the rings."

he says, and jeno raises an eyebrow. 

"i thought felix was—"

but he's cut off as he sees their old best friend, donghyuck, from years ago, appear in the doorway, holding the pillow with their rings resting on it. he waltzes down the aisle with a suave aura radiating off him, but he looks at the pair with happy, shining eyes. 

"i missed you guys."

he admits quietly, and renjun smiles even wider as donghyuck passes them the rings before backing off. mark smiles knowingly, looking at the happy pair before clearing his throat. 

"do you, huang renjun, take lee jeno to be your—questionably—lawfully wedded husband?"

mark asks renjun, and the younger cant help but choke up as he spits out an easy "i do."

"and do you, lee jeno, take huang renjun to be your—also questionably—lawfully wedded husband?"

mark says, turning his attention to the blonde boy, but renjun doesn't hear his response, only sees the pure happiness on jeno's face as he replies with his "i absolutely do."

"by the power vested in me by the state of new york, i'd like to announce that your honeymoon vacation request status has officially been changed from pending to approved! you're officially married, boys. You may kiss the bride."

mark says, and that's all renjun hears before jeno's lips are against his and he's crying, again. 

but it's happy this time. 

"i love you."


End file.
